Getting Back Up
by PuffTheMagicDragon1
Summary: A wise man said that there will always be a light in the darkness if one simply remembers to turn the light on. And Luna's turned on the light for Draco Malfoy.
1. Regret & Meeting Someone

Draco Malfoy sat in the pile of rubble. Hogwarts had crumbled around him, and there was nothing he could've done to stop it. Nine years ago, he wouldn't cared about the destruction of Hogwarts. He would've laughed and mocked all the students. That made him sick. Sure he may not have been liked, but at least people had acknowledged his presence. When he was growing up he lacked the one thing all children need. Love. Narcissa was always carrying out his father's orders and his father just thought of him as a miniature version of himself. Which he was. He wanted to run and hide. Hide from this mess, hide from everything that he had been a part of. Because he didn't want to be Draco Malfoy at the moment. Not anymore. His head fell down into his own lap. Then suddenly, footsteps came up behind him. Draco didn't look behind him. It was probably an Auror, come to take him away. Instead, gentle hands touched his shoulder. "Draco Malfoy?" He turned around.

"Lovegood?" he said. The teenage girl was standing behind him. Soft waves of pale blond hair cascaded down her face, framing her eyes. Her silvery - blue eyes glowed like the moon, but they looked sad as well. As she crouched down, her radish earrings whipped around her face and she said gently, "Yes. Are you ok Draco?"

"Of course I'm fine Lovegood." Draco said forcefully, but as he turned away, Luna caught a tear falling out of his eye.


	2. Memories & A Lot Of Nargles

Luna stepped back and looked at him. "You have a lot of Nargles Draco Malfoy." she said, tilting her head to one side and looking at him sadly.

"Nargles?" Draco scoffed.

"They hover around you when you're sad." Luna said. Draco turned away and sighed. If Nargles were real, he had a whole cloud of them around him right now. He picked up his wand and walked through the rubble, Luna Lovegood walking the other way, but each looked back, knowing the pain the other had been through.


	3. Inspections & Snorkack Horns

Draco Malfoy sat before the fireplace in a large winged armchair. An Auror was supposed to be coming through the Floo Network to do a check over of Malfoy Manor. He was dreading it. They would send over Shacklebolt, at worst, Potter. The flames flared green and Draco stood up stiffly. Instead of a stiff Auror, a woman wearing radish earrings stepped out of the fireplace and looked around curiously. She spotted Draco and waved at him saying "Hello Draco! I think I'm supposed to do a house check or something." Draco started walking down the corridor and stopped at a black horn, letting Luna observe it. "Ooh! Is that A Crumple-Horned Snorkack horn? I'll have to tell Daddy about _that."_

"Um, that's an Erumpent Horn, Miss Lovegood." Draco said uneasily. "Really?" said Lovegood, looking down at her little blue clipboard," I think that's not allowed. I think it explodes or something. Are you _sure_ it's not a Snorkack horn? _"_

 _"_ Pretty sure, Miss Lovegood." Draco said. Luna seemed to sadden a little, but she waved her wand and the horn disappeared with a few white sparks. He showed her around the house, showing her the most dangerous things. Luna always was mistaking them for some far-fetched magical creature's body part, but she always disappeared them away. Her little smiles at the most dangerous things were amusing. Then, after they had covered all three wings of the house and Draco was showing her out, Lucius Malfoy stepped around a corner. Since the war, Draco's father had closed himself away. His spirit seemed to slip away more every day. Now, he stared at the young blonde girl that was carrying a clipboard in her hand. But Lucius just walked into the dining room with a gaunt and unknowing expression on his face. "Poor Mr Malfoy. Hope he gets better." Luna Lovegood said quietly, and then skipped out of the door, leaving a bewildred Draco Malfoy staring after her.

A/N Not much, but I hope you like it.


	4. Forests & Fwoopers

Draco opened the door. A blonde woman in blue robes stood there smiling at him. _Gosh, how did this woman manage to follow him everywhere?_ "Good morning, Miss Lovegood." he said politely.

"Hi Draco! I think I was supposed do a therapeutic walk with you or something today." Luna said cheerfully. _A therapeutic walk? Sometimes he really did wonder if the Minister was off his rocker._ "Oh." he said. Luna smiled and walked out into the grounds. Draco followed her. They followed the winding path that led away from Malfoy Manor with Luna leading. "You know Draco, these nests were made by Umgubular Slashkilters. It's their breeding season..." she said happily. Draco listened to her innocent chatter for a while. It was nice. The sunlight filtered gently through the wavering trees. A Fwooper landed on a branch and stared at them curiously. It started singing, so Draco quickly conjured two pairs of earmuffs and hurriedly slapped the second pair on Luna's ears.(the Fwooper's song was said to drive you crazy) . Luna smiled at him happily, and Draco returned it with a tiny mouth movement which was probably a hidden smile. One of the thin barriers had broken between them. They walked on for a while in silence. Draco realised he had never taken time to appreciate the calmness of the forest. But now it was probably the thing he now needed most after the war.

A/N Please review and tell me how you think it's going!


	5. Teasing & Punches

They walked on for a while but then, suddenly, a woman with bright red-gold hair burst out from a bush. Draco's first thought was Ginny Weasley, but then he recalled her as being Marietta Edgecombe, a Ravenclaw student who had betrayed Dumbledore's Army to the Inquisitorial Squad. A malevolent grin spread over her face as she saw Luna walking along ahead of me. "Got yourself a girlfriend Malfoy? Well, it looks like the rumours are true, Loony really must be loony if she's with a _Death Eater."_ Marietta laughed.

"Oh no, Marietta I'm just his psychiatrist." Luna said dreamily. Marietta scoffed.

"It's probably more you who needs that Loony." she laughed. Luna smiled and got close to the Ravenclaw students face. "You have an awful lot of Heliopaths Marietta. That's why you're so angry." Luna said with a serious look on her face. A second after that, Marietta's nose was rapidly bleeding and a guilty Draco stood behind her. Marietta seethed at him and ran off. "Thank you Draco. You needn't have." Luna smiled. Draco shifted uncomfortably. Death Eater. It still hurt after all these years.


End file.
